Time to Grow
by theo darkstar
Summary: Legolas elladan and elrohir are growing up...times of hurt fun and loss are some of the things that contribute to their growth...chapter nine is up and ready for reviews!
1. New Friends

**disclaimer- **not mine...except Liadan and Sarlinna...they are totaly mine  
so please send me lots of loverly reviews and on with the story...

**Time to Grow**

**Chapter one – New Friends**

Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian of Imladris were proud to announce the safe arrival of Arwen Evenstar. As a result, they were holding a great party and all elves were invited to join the celebrations.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood rode on his proud white stallion beside his beautiful, dark haired queen, Sarlinna. In her arms Sarlinna held a small golden haired elfling around the age of two.

"We are nearly there!" Sarlinna said softly.

"Is Liadan ready?" questioned Thranduil, though he sounded almost afraid to ask. As if for an answer, a young elf-maid with the same dark hair as Sarlinna flipped down from a nearby tree and landed safely in Thranduil's arms. She smiled at the disturbed elf king. Then, as though sensing his anger, leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"No time to change dear, just try and be good while we are here please!" Sarlinna said kindly and gently woke the sleeping elfling. "Wake up my sweet Greenleaf, we are at Imladris, wake and see the beautiful gardens!" the elf-babe slowly opened his large blue eyes and watched as they entered through the gates.

Celebrian momentarily forgot she was a fully grown elf-lady as she ran forward to greet her life-long friend, Sarlinna. The two elves embraced and chatted together in low voices. Celebrian's slivery air contrasting with Sarlinna's dark hair. They walked inside with Elrond and Thranduil following. Liadan stood watching the identical boys standing on the doorstep. They were whispering together then suddenly looked up at the waiting elf-maid. They grinned at her. As she walked towards them she studied them for anything to tell them apart. Then she too smiled.

"Hi, I'm Liadan!" she said.

"Elladan–"

"- and Elrohir!" said the twins.

"So-"Liadan left it hanging.

"Wanna have some fun?" asked Elladan.

"Sure!" Liadan answered and the three ran off to play.

Lord Elrond stood just inside the door and watched the three run off. He smiled sadly to himself, the three friends would go through some tough times, he just hoped they all lived to help each other…

so i hope u liked it so far...sorry it is so short but its only the beginning!  
please review!


	2. Swimming in Winter

Chapter Two – Swimming in Winter

Elladan lay on his back, watching the ceiling. He was bored.  
Not far away, Elrohir was helping little Arwen build a tower with her blocks. It had been several years since her birth and already she was showing the signs of being very beautiful  
."I'm bored!" came Liadan's voice. She and her brother, Legolas were visiting Imladris with their mother.  
"What's bored?" asked the small elfling.  
"I don't know!" snapped his sister. Elladan sat up and looked across at the elf maid, he then looked out the window at the snow falling.  
"Wanna go swimming?" he asked breaking into a wide grin.  
"In the snow?" questioned Liadan and Elrohir together. Elladan nodded. "Sure, why not!" Elrohir said. The three older elfling stood to leave.  
"Me too!" cried Legolas, he jumped down from the bookcase he was currently climbing. Liadan sighed and turned to her little brother.  
"No Las you stay here with Ren!" she said pointing to Arwen.  
"Me coming too Dan!" demanded Legolas.  
"Just bring him!" the twins moaned. So Liadan grabbed his hand and they left the building.

The water was freezing. Liadan and Elladan splashed about while Elrohir entertained Legolas in the snow. It was not long before Elrohir joined his brother and best friend. They were having so much fun the soon forgot about Legolas. Then came a voice that froze them to the heart…

"Watch me Dan!" cried Legolas. He had climbed up the small cliff and was getting ready to jump.  
"Legolas, NO!" screamed Liadan. Too late. The little elfling jumped and landed in the freezing water. He didn't surface.

Elladan looked at the spot where Legolas had landed. He heard Liadan's panicked cries behind him and swam out to Legolas. Elrohir and Liadan stood on the shore waiting for Elladan and Legolas to surface. Finally they did. Elladan started running towards home, Legolas cradled in his arms.

They hadn't gone far when they were met by three very worried parents.  
"Have you seen Legolas?"  
"Arwen said you had gone swimming?"  
"What happened!"

Sarlinna took her youngest from Elladan and was ushered inside by Celebrian. Elrond turned to the three guilty looking youngsters.  
"You went swimming?" it was more of a statement then a question so the three remained silent.  
"They need extra help in the kitchens," suggested Erestor from behind Elrond.  
"There you have it, kitchen duties until further notified!" Elrond laid down his punishment. The here managed to look guilty until the turned the corner. Then they ran laughing to their rooms.

Elrond made his way to Sarlinna's room. He smiled as he watched the two women fuss over Legolas. A small hand tugged at his sleeve. Looking down he saw Arwen standing by him. She smiled at her father and raised her hands demanding to be lifted. Elrond obeyed his youngest and the two stood watching in silence.

so there u have it...what happens next?  
yes i now it was short again but im getting better

thanx for the review...keep them coming

next chap...tales of death...


	3. Tales of Death

Hey thanks for your review…at the moment you seem to be my only reviewer…I wish others would review as well…hint hint!

So as you all now this does not belong to me…it all belongs to tolkin…at least the characters do!

On with the story

Chapter Three – Tales of Death

The small golden haired elfling stood still as a statue, concentrating at the target in front of him. He pulled back the arrow and looked along it. With the tiniest of movements he let it go. He didn't move till it hit the target.  
"I did it! Look Ada I did it!" he yelled as the arrow hit the centre.  
Thranduil smiled at the young elf then turned to his beautiful wife and leaned close.  
"I think we have a wonderful archer in our family!" he whispered. Sarlinna smiled and reached for the child as he ran towards them. She lifted him off the ground and hugged him close.  
"Nana are we gong to the river today? Ada promised!" asked Legolas as he squirmed in his mothers hold.  
"Yes tineth pen but your Adar has lots to do today so he won't be coming!" explained Sarlinna as she placed the elfling on the ground. She watched as the child ran off to find his sister. Then she turned to Thranduil.  
"What is wrong?" she asked.  
"I fear your trip into the forest. It is not safe!" the tall golden haired elf murmured.  
"We will have Liadan with us, she is a trained warrior and good scout! Do not worry so much!" his dark haired wife teased. "Anyway, are you going to tell Las we cannot go to the river?" Thranduil laughed and shook his head.  
"I am not that stupid as to upset our little Greenleaf!" he laughed.  
"We will be fine! I promise!" Sarlinna said with a kiss.

Legolas sat high in a tree, tears flowing openly down his small face. Not far away on the ground were his Naneth and sister. Sarlinna was lying on the ground, eyes glazed over. Liadan sat beside her, crying. Her long dark hair shielded her face from Legolas's prying eyes. She knew her mother was dead, yet she couldn't tell Legolas. She had to get him away. Hurriedly she wiped the tears from her face and stood to face the tree.  
"Las, Legolas? You ok?" she asked.  
"Yes Dan, what's wrong with Nana?" he asked in a small voice.  
"You have to run back to Ada and get help!" Liadan said firmly.  
"But Dan, I'm scared!" sobbed the little elfling. Liadan reached up and took him in her arms. She held him close them set him on the ground.  
"Run fast little Greenleaf! Be brave! Run!" she whispered in his ear. Then she watched as he turned and ran towards the palace.

Legolas didn't run far. He hid behind another tree and watched his sister. Something was wrong with his nana, and it wasn't good. He saw dark shapes creeping up to his sister and screamed. This brought Liadan's head up and found her staring at the goblins. Holding her sword before her she faced them, beyond them she saw Legolas.  
"RUN!" she screamed at the brother. More then anything, Liadan loved her brother and right now he was in danger. Without a second thought for her own safety, the tall elf maid threw herself at the goblins, hacking and chopping at them. She felt the goblin blade pierce her arm and felt the poison make its way through her blood. As she fell she saw Legolas, running as he was told to.

More then life itself, Liadan loved Legolas. Now she was paying for her love with her death…

"Legolas…" she whispered, "Now you are the last…I am coming Isil..." then darkness claimed her…

so that was my attempt at a cliffy...not very good but hey it was worth it...plaes review!


	4. To Live

Hey thanks for your loverly reviews! They mean a lot to me!

So as I have stated in the other chapter's…lotr is not mine no matter how much I wish it were! So on with the story!

Just a quick note – when I refer to years in this story it is elven years like they will be the equivalent to say ten human years but many many years in normal years. If you get my drift!

Chapter Four – To Live

Elrond, lord of Imladris sat in his private garden and stared at the grass in front of him. A letter was clutched in one hand. Every now and then he would glance at the letter then away quickly. Words kept jumping out at him. Sarlinna. Goblins. Dead. Liadan. Isil. Memories of Liadan as a baby. Then again of when Legolas was born. A tragedy. Elrond breathed deeply and looked up as Celebrian entered the garden.

"She is dead?" it was more of a statement then a question so Elrond remained silent.

"And Liadan?" asked Celebrian, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"With Isil now," Elrond whispered, "They went the same way, just ten years apart!" Then he pulled Celebrian close and sat there holding her.

"We have to tell Arwen and the twins, before they drag it out of the poor messenger!" Celebrian smiled as she relaxed in Elrond's embrace.

"Promise me you will never sink into grief and leave me!" Elrond whispered.

"As long as the world still cares for her children and lets no harm become of them!" promised the silver haired elf mother.

Several hours later the family of Elrond stood and watched three riders enter the gates of Imladris. Celebrian went to Legolas as soon as she saw him. The small elfling lid off his horse and stared all around him. Elrond was shocked at the state Legolas was in. Though equal to ten years he was no taller then a six year old child and much too skinny. As Celebrian reached out to him, Legolas shied away and looked at her with pleading eyes, asking for help. Elrond glanced at his sons and saw the horror masked on their faces. Arwen disappeared inside. The twins quickly followed her and Elrond left his loving wife to care for the little elf child.

Celebrian led Legolas to a room that had been prepared for him. In it she found toys from Arwen and the twins scattered everywhere. She smiled and watched the little elf's reaction to the mess. Legolas looked around then up at Celebrian.

"Nana?" he asked, "Dan! Where are they?"

"Oh little Las, they are gone!" whispered Celebrian, tears choking her voice. She held out her arms to embrace the child. This time Legolas collapsed in her arms, crying brokenly.

"Nana!" he sobbed over and over. "Dan!"

"They are watching over you little one, they are here, in your heart!" Celebrian soothed. Eventually she got him over to the bed and sat with him there.

Elladan and Elrohir stood outside the door to Legolas's room, arms laden with trays of food. They were waiting for Arwen.

"Hurry up Ren!" called Elladan impatiently.

"Just be patient!" snapped the eight-year-old elf.

"Hello Ada, where is your tray?" asked Elrohir. Elrond smiled and pointed towards Arwen. The tall elf maid was pulling a cart with books and a tray of food in it.

"The books are for Las!" she said. The boys nodded solemnly and they entered the room.

"I believe we are in need of a family dinner!" Elladan announced.

"Welcome to the family Legolas!" smiled Elrohir.

"If you want to thank anyone, thank our darling little sister Arwen!" they said together. Then they bowed and lay a tray of food in front of him.

"Do not leave a scrap of food or you spend all of tomorrow cleaning your room!" Arwen said in mock seriousness. Celebrian was pleased to see a smile creep onto the small blonde elf's face. He had been rejected by his father and left in the world.

Now he had something to live for.

So that's the end of that chapter…next is swimming in summer! Or if you want I can do one on Isil and Liadan! And the birth of Legolas and why Thranduil sent Legolas to Imladris!

I need your reviews!


	5. The Moon

Ok ok sorry its taken me a while to update…I have been busy!

Once more I luved the reviews!

See other chapters for disclaimers! Isil and Liadan are totally mine…as is Sarlinna!

Chapter five – The Moon

The wind howled at the windows, throwing leaves and twigs around. Rain tried its best to enter the rooms, lashing at the glass. Inside the Last Homely House, deep in the Hall of Fire, sat the family of Elrond with Legolas Greenleaf.

It had been several weeks since Legolas had been in Imladris. Currently he was perched on top of the bookcase, deeply engaged in the book he was reading. Over in a corner of the room the twins were playing chess. They had played three games already and had managed to draw all the time. Celebrian was quietly reading, watching her daughter over the top of her book. Arwen was currently trying to talk her father into letting her start sword training. Finally Elrond had had enough.

"You can start with a sword when you reach ten!" ha sighed. Arwen hugged him.

"Legolas, would you please come down from there?" asked Elrond of the blonde elfling. The twins stopped their game and watched. Legolas put his book down and gracefully stepped of the top. He landed neatly on his feet and turned to Elrond with a grin. Elrond glanced up and saw the book the elfling had left.

"Oh, sorry!" smiled Legolas as he turned and quickly made his way up the bookcase. In mere seconds he was back on the ground with the book. He put it down and made his way over to the elf lord.

"Who is Isil?" he asked quietly. Celebrian put down her book and looked up.

"Who told you about Isil?" asked Elrond, looking over at his wife.

"Liadan whispered her name. Tell me of Isil please," the little elfling wormed his way onto Elrond's lap. The twins were now sitting in front of the fire, watching their father.

"Ok, then lets make it a story." And so Elrond sat in the hall and told his children of Isil, the moon.

Thranduil had never known more joy then his beautiful wife. Now he was blessed with twin daughters. The first had the same dark hair as her mother; they gave her the name Liadan, the grey lady. It was his second daughter that was most beloved of him; she had the same golden hair as him, and the same inner beauty of her mother. To her, he gave the name Isil, for she was beautiful like the moon.

There could not have been more different twins. Elder Liadan was always messy, no matter what she did; the dirt was attracted to her. Isil never seemed to get dirty. She and Liadan loved to create mischief wherever they went. The court of Greenwood loved their princesses for it was said that Sarlinna could not have another child. So the girls were greatly cherished.

For their 6th birthday, Thranduil and Sarlinna asked them what they wanted. Liadan asked for a baby brother. She was refused. Each year, when asked what they wanted, Liadan always gave the same answer. Isil saw how this upset her father and always asked for something she knew she could get. So Thranduil's love for his golden haired daughter grew.

Then disaster struck. For their 8th birthday, Isil asked for a baby brother. Her wish was granted, Sarlinna was with child.

When it was nearing the time of the birth, the twins went to play with their wooden swords by the edge of the woods. They laughed and giggled, not noticing the nearing danger. Goblins had been sneaking up on them while they played. Too late did Liadan notice the arrow, she screamed.

Isil, beautiful Isil felt the arrow hit her in the back. Stunned she felt Liadan grip her arm and drag her to safety. They were rushed to the healing wing where Sarlinna and Thranduil watched over their dieing daughter. When she felt the hour of her death draw near, Isil spoke to Liadan.

"Dan you must watch over our brother, do not give up, he will need your love!" whispered the child.

"No Isil, you will get better!" sobbed Liadan.

"I fear our brother will need lots of love, he will need yours most of all, Adar will not always be there for him and only you can teach him the use of the bow!" sadly smiled Isil. Liadan kissed her sisters cheek and drew back, thinking of what her dieing sister had said.

As Isil drew her last breath, Sarlinna gave birth to her last child. Liadan smiled when she saw the baby. He had the same golden hair as Isil and the same inner beauty.

"Legolas," she named him, "I will always be there to protect you!"

As the years passed, all Thranduil saw when he looked at his youngest was Isil. So overcome with the death of his most loved child, he could not love this one as much. True he did all he could to make the child happy but he didn't love him. Then when Sarlinna and Liadan died, he snapped. All that was left to him was the walking ghost of Isil; he could not find it in his heart to love the child anymore. The child who had been born in the hour Isil died, the child who had lived while Liadan and Sarlinna died, the child Isil had asked for. But he couldn't abandon it, so he sent Legolas where he new he would be loved. He sent Legolas to Imladris.

Far away, on that same storm night in Mirkwood, Thranduil sat in Isil's room and cried. He could not understand how the gods could be so cruel to him. He could not understand that Isil had asked for a brother, knowing she would die, knowing her brother would be like her in looks and spirit. For you see, Isil knew she would never live past eight birthdays, she asked for a brother so that her father would not grieve so much, she wanted her brother to be there and remind Thranduil of the happy times. Thranduil could not understand this. He only wanted his beautiful daughter back.

**So that's the end of that chapter…please review for me!**

**Coming up next…Legolas goes swimming…well at least he is meant too!**

**Tbc…**


	6. Swimming in summer

Disclaimer…if u have got this far and still don't know then I suggest u read the other chaps before this one!

Thanks for all the loverly reviews!

Hey sars I'm finally updating…after the computer crashed and I couldn't get on the Internet for ages…well now it works!

In this story, Legolas is roughly the same as being 12 years old in human years!

Chapter Six – Swimming in Summer

The skinny blonde elf crouched in the branches of the tree, watching with ever-watchful blue eyes as two identical elves ran along the track below him. Silently he laughed. Then came Arwen, the younger elf maid was as tall as him and heavier then him. She was also the best at playing hide and seek. Legolas stayed perfectly still as he watched Arwen look up and smile at him.  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" she called. Legolas jumped down and placed a hand over her mouth before she could call again. Arwen reached behind and grabbed a handful of golden hair, pulling hard as she bit down on Legolas's hand. The elfling cursed as he let go of her mouth.  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.  
"El I found him!" Arwen called again grinning at Legolas. Legolas went to jump into the tree but found himself jerked to the ground; Arwen was still holding his hair. All he could do was watch as the twins came running back to their sister. Elladan and Elrohir laughed when they saw their sister and friend. Arwen was standing holding Legolas by a handful of hair as the golden haired elf sat on the ground, clearly not happy. Elladan went over and easily lifted Legolas up, slinging him over his shoulder. Ignoring the elf's protests he turned to his siblings.  
"I think it is time for lunch!" he grinned. Elrohir and Arwen laughed as they ran ahead towards Imladris.

"What are we going to do now El?" asked Arwen as she finished her lunch.  
"Wanna swim?" asked Elladan. He exchanged a look with his twin before turning to Legolas. "Remember when you were really little and it was winter, Liadan and El and I wanted to go swimming and you just had to come?"  
"Oh I remember, and you came running back thinking you had drowned Legolas!" laughed Arwen, "You three were in so much trouble that day!"  
"I don't remember, where are we going swimming?" asked Legolas.  
"Follow us!" giggled Elrohir.

Legolas looked at the lake as memories swirled through his mind. He saw three dark haired elflings splashing in the water. Snow was everywhere and a small blonde elfling was observing his snowman. Legolas blinked and he saw the blonde elfling climbing up the cliff before calling out to his beloved sister. He saw the dark haired elf maid screaming, terrified then he watched as the small elfling jumping. It would have been fine if young Legolas knew how to swim, but being only little he didn't. So he sunk to the bottom, then Elladan had come to rescue him. This time, when he jumped, he would surface. The lake called out to him, welcoming him to the water, encouraging him to swim, to play and forget all else. Grinning, Legolas followed the twins and Arwen up the cliff. Forgetting all else, Legolas jumped…

"Where is he?" screamed Arwen as she searched the edge of the lake.  
"Ren, El, I found him!" called Elladan. He emerged from the rocks carrying the limp form of Legolas. The other two came racing over, panic evident in their faces. The hovered over Elladan as he placed Legolas on the ground to check for injuries. Finding none, the elder twin was clearly puzzled. Elrohir turned to watch the lake. It seemed as though the lake laughed at them, taunted them. Shaking his head, the younger twin turned to Legolas.  
"He is cold, put this on him!" he said as he gave up his tunic for the elf prince. Sitting back he watched as Elladan carefully dressed him.  
"Come, we must get him to father!" his twin said as he lifted Legolas and began to walk. Taking Arwen's hand in his own, Elrohir followed along behind.

It all seemed so familiar. Elladan carrying Legolas, dripping wet. Three dark-haired elflings and one golden haired one. Elrond watched from his window as his children raced inside. He silently made his way to Legolas's room where he knew they would go to. He smiled inside to see Elrohir standing next to the bed without his tunic on. Looking at Legolas Elrond soon located the missing tunic.  
"Oh Ada, why does the lake hate him so?" asked Arwen when she saw her father.  
"Because he is of the trees, the lake is jealous." Came Celebrian's calm voice from behind Elrond. The elf lord smiled as his daughter raced past him and hugged her mother. Celebrian smiled at Elrond and quietly left the room.  
"I do not want Legolas to visit that lake again, it is far too dangerous!" she whispered as she left. Elrond nodded and began to check over the elf prince.

Elladan and Elrohir tried unsuccessfully to smoother their laughter. Legolas had just heard of his ban from the lake and was taking it badly. Never had the twins seen a bigger tantrum. The skinny elf had screamed loudly before throwing anything he could touch at the door Elrond had quickly exited. When the twins had ventured to peek around the door they had been chased out by more flying objects. Now they sat outside the door and tried to not laugh. Eventually Legolas had run out of things to throw and was now screaming insults at anyone who cared to listen. Arwen came and sat with her brothers as the insults quietly died down and eventually it was quiet. The siblings looked at each other before Arwen opened the door and looked inside. When she saw it was safe she motioned for her brothers to follow. Elladan could not help but start laughing at the site before him. Arwen and Elrohir soon joined the laughter. The room was one large area of broken china and ripped sheets and feathers from pillows. The bed was broken and the mattress slashed. In the centre of the room, curled up, was a skinny blonde elfling. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and beloved son of Elrond was sleeping. Finding a blanket that was mostly good, Arwen placed it over the prince and the tree quietly left the room. Who knew swimming in summer could be so fun!


	7. The Meaning of Life

Disclaimer…if u have got this far and still don't know then I suggest u read the other chaps before this one!

Hey sorry for the long wait…can you believe it I lost the story!

Well here goes…oh yeah, Legolas is roughly about 13!

And this story is AU!

Chapter Seven – The Meaning of Life

The young prince of Mirkwood, adopted son of lord Elrond was used to getting his own way. Though his father had not really loved him, he had always made sure he was happy. Since he had come to Imladris, he had been spoilt. Now he was confined to the inside of the Last Homely Home. The result being a very bored elfling.

Legolas was not used to having bans. The one on the lake was a harsh blow to the skinny prince. He was curious about the lake and now he was not allowed near it. After several attempts to go to it, Elrond had restricted his movements to the gardens. Legolas had not liked that and the result was several destroyed garden beds. Elrond shut him in the house. For company he had the twins and Arwen. So the four youngsters roamed around the house pulling pranks on various elves. After several elves had complained, Elrond ordered the twins to go and see the rangers in the wild. This left a very bored Legolas and Arwen.

Celebrian knew the two young elves were missing the twins. True they had been gone for just over three months, but for young elflings it must have seemed like forever. She decided to take them for a walk in the trees. Legolas would like that she smiled. She found the two elflings in the Hall of Fire. At first she only saw Arwen, laid out in front of the fire, a book in front of her. Celebrian could tell her daughter was not reading it as she saw a pile of scrunched up paper by her side. Over in the middle of the room was a bucket with paper all around it, some were in it. On closer inspection, Celebrian noticed each ball of paper had a letter on it. A for Arwen and L for Legolas. As to where Legolas was, her question was answered as a ball came flying down from on top of the bookshelf. She looked up and smiled, the blonde elf was lying fully stretched out, a wad of paper by his side. As she watched, he scrunched up another piece and tossed it.

"Hey, that was two!" came Arwen's outraged voice.

"I'm bored!" sighed Legolas rolling off the edge of the bookcase. He righted himself in the air and landed on his feet. Looking up he saw Celebrian and smiled sweetly.

"Her idea!" he grinned.

"WH-!" started Arwen standing up, "Oh hi Nana!" she changed her tone and smiled at her mother. Celebrian smiled.

"Would you like to come for a walk in the trees?" she asked.

"YES please!" cried both elflings rushing towards her and both wrapped their arms round her. Celebrian smiled and took one in each hand and together they left.

Arwen ducked under a shrub and made herself still. Watching through large grey eyes, she saw two thickly set orcs stomp past her hiding place. Taking a deep breath, the young elf maid made her way out and continued to run.

Elladan and Elrohir were on their way home. It was over three months since they had left, and while they liked the rangers, they missed Legolas and Arwen. The twins rode in silence, not needing talk to communicate their thoughts. Thus it was they watched a young elf dodge through the trees, two orcs chasing her. The twins crept closer. Together they saw who the elf was.

"Arwen!" cried Elladan as Elrohir let loose an arrow. One Orc fell while the other turned to them. Elrohir's second arrow took him through the heart. Elladan raced forward to their sister. Arwen clung to them, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked Elladan stroking her hair.

"Naneth, Legolas, orcs! Were surprised, they grabbed her and Las, I ran!" sobbed Arwen. The twins looked at each other and thoughts flew between them. Elladan placed Arwen on his horse. Planting a kiss on her cheek he slapped his horse and Elrohir set his horse to follow. Standing together, the twins watched as their horses made their way to Imladris. They had some last minute hunting to do!

Celebrian watched the elfling through half closed eyes. She could feel the poison seeping through her blood. Her head was sore and there were cuts all up her arms. Not far away huddled Legolas. He was curled up in a small ball, trying to block out all noise and sights. To hear Celebrian scream had shaken him badly. The voices of the orcs were harsh and hurtful. He shivered in fear as they approached him. Three orcs, one held a strange metal device in his hands. Quickly two grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. One grabbed his hair to stop him moving his head while the third placed the metal contraption over his head. It was round and fitted over his head, doing up at the back. Celebrian found herself studying the contraption. It was like the skeleton of a ball, only cut in half. It has supports attached to a round bit of metal that clung to Legolas's head; straps ran down and under his chin. Coming down from the outside was a long straight piece of metal. It bent and a wide harsh looking piece was placed in the elflings mouth, Celebrian could see it would stop his tongue from moving, effectively making him mute. This piece was unbending so no matter how you spat or tried to shake it free, it would not come. Once more Celebrian found herself screaming. Legolas was released from the orcs hold and they laughed to watch the young elfling shake his head, clawing at the contraption. He was like a wild horse getting trained. Eventually on shake too near the wall of the cave knocked him out and the elfling crumpled to the ground.

Elladan stood staring at the aftermath of his anger. Upon hearing his mother's screams and the laughter of orcs, the twins had rushing into the cave, swords drawn. It had been quick and it had been bloody, but both had survived unmarked. Now Elladan stood in shock. It was only Elrohir's voice that shook him from it. In three seconds he was by his mother as she sobbed. Carefully he sat down and took her head in his lap. Looking around he saw his brother silently approaching Legolas. The young blonde elf watched with large round eyes, fear evident in them. Elrohir reached out to touch him and was surprised at the quickness of the retreat. The fear, if possible, grew. Elrohir sat down and waited for the elfling to calm down, his grey eyes took in the metal contraption and his eyes checked for any injuries. He felt Legolas's fingers brush against his arm and he waited. Soon Legolas was clutching his arm in two shaking hands. Elrohir knew if he tried to touch the elfling, then Legolas would scoot away again. He had to be patient.

Celebrian felt like her heart was broken. That such creatures found humour in the hurting of younglings was more then she could bear. For one who loved children more than anything, to be made to listen and watch as one was hurt for fun was heart wrenching. Celebrian knew that even if she did recover, she would never be able to stay in Middle-Earth. Her hope of seeing children grow in a peaceful world was broken, the meaning of life lost…


	8. The Power of Love

Disclaimer…if u have got this far and still don't know then I suggest u read the other chaps before this one!

Hey sorry for the long wait…life gets in the way!

And this story is AU!

Chapter Eight – The Power of Love

Elrond walked through the dead orcs until he reached his sons. He glanced briefly at Elrohir and Legolas before crouching down by his eldest and his wife. He made a quick examination of her cuts and quickly took note of the poison. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and stood up. Looking over at Elrohir he frowned before speaking.

"See if he will follow us, we will go slowly for him," he said carefully. Elrohir nodded and slowly stood up, Legolas clinging onto his arm with two small hands. Thus with Elladan leading and Elrohir and Legolas coming last, they made their way to Imladris.

Glorfindel had been rather surprised to see the twin's horses come racing into the yard; Arwen slumped over Elladan's stallion. Thinking quickly he had taken Arwen straight to Elrond. The worried elven lord had checked over his daughter and left in a hurry. Thus the ex Balrog slayer had been left with Arwen. Right now he was sitting in the garden with Arwen snuggled up against him. At first Arwen had cried but eventually she had stopped; now she was silent. Glorfindel decided to try talking to her. He looked to see if she was awake.

"Ren, what happened, do you know?" he asked gently.

"Was orcs, came and grabbed Legolas. They snatched at me too, but one said I was not pretty like nana and Las. I ran, but two chased me. I was so scared, what's going to happen to Nana? Am I pretty like Nana Glorfy?" Arwen looked at Glorfindel with large grey eyes. The golden haired elf smiled warmly.

"You are the prettiest elf maid in Imladris Arwen!" he said with a kiss. Arwen smiled and placed her head against Glorfindel's arm again. Silently the two elves waited for the rest to return.

Elrohir sat on the edge of Legolas's bed; the blonde elf had still not let go of him. Elrohir sighed as he looked at the contraption on his head; they had to get that off soon, who knew what kind of damage had happened in his mouth. Looking up, he saw Elladan and Elrond enter, Erestor came behind.

"Elrohir, you may want to leave, we are going to talk that off Legolas's head now!" said Elrond gently. Elrohir shook his head but he did get up and move to the back of the room. Legolas watched him with large blue eyes.

"Legolas, can we take that off your head please?" asked Elrond, "You need to sit very still for us please." Elladan reached behind to undo the clasps. Legolas jerked away and lashed out with his feet. With a sigh, Elrond grabbed a hold of him and motioned for Elladan to hurry up. Elrohir scrubbed at his eyes. Legolas jerked about and struggled against Elrond's on him. Finally Elladan got the contraption off his head and tossed it to Erestor. Elrond let go of Legolas who immediately ran to Elrohir and hid behind him. Slowly, the younger twin reached down and rubbed a hand down the younger elf's back. To his surprise, Legolas did not jerk away, if anything he moved closer. With a deep breath, Elrohir lifted the elfling up and carried him to the bed. Elrond nodded and he left the room. Elladan sat down next to his brother.

"How is Nana?" asked Elrohir.

"She will live, but I do not think she wants to," Elladan sighed. Elrohir nodded and laid the now sleeping elfling on the bed. Legolas moaned and clutched at Elrohir. Smiling, Elrohir laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around the skinny elf. Elladan smiled a quietly left the room. He was soon back with Arwen in his arms. Placing her next to Legolas, he laid at her other side, his fingers brushing against his twins over the top. It was not long until they were all asleep. The power of love was going to pull them through, making each young one stronger…


	9. Time of Leaving

Disclaimer…if u have got this far and still don't know then I suggest u read the other chaps before this one!

Hello everyone…I am feeling kind and decided to update today…thanks to my reviewers…if anyone wants to read my other story could you review so I know if people like it please…well I hope this chap aint too sad!

Chapter Nine – Time of Leaving

It had been several weeks since Legolas and Celebrian were captured by the orcs. The once proud wife of Elrond now walked the halls as if a ghost. Legolas still had not spoken much, if he did it was with a stutter. Elrond had not been surprised to see the little elfling clinging to Elrohir; the younger twin had a rather calming and caring air about him. Celebrian spoke often of leaving to Valinor, it hurt Elrond to hear this but he also knew she could not go on living as she was. He hoped she would find peace over the sea. Over breakfast this morning, she was going to tell everyone her wish to leave. With a heavy heart, Elrond sat at the table…

"Promise me you will never sink into grief and leave me!"

"As long as the world still cares for her children and lets no harm become of them!"

A promise made and kept, the world no longer cared for her children. Celebrian was leaving…they had been told, they took the news to heart and one by one, Elrond watched their reactions.

"NO!" screamed Arwen, tears cursing down her face, grey eyes full of anger and hurt. She shoved her plate away and ran from the room. Elladan was hot on her heels. When he reached the doorway he turned to look at his mother, grey eyes intense.

"I love you Nana!" he said softly before leaving. Elrohir sat staring at his plate, different emotions playing across his face. Anger followed by hurt then confusion. Lastly came love and he silently walked around the table and gave his mother a hug that spoke a thousand words. Elrond smiled to see that reaction. A smile that vanished as a plate of food came flying past his head. Knife and fork followed shortly after. Legolas stared at the elf lord with fear in his blue eyes. Then he opened his mouth and screamed. Celebrian rushed from the room crying. Elrohir was by the elflings side in two heartbeats. Elrond stayed where he was. He could hear Elrohir talking to the elfling until the screams became hiccups. Legolas clutched at Elrohir with both hands. Elrond noticed how thin the elfling had become, more so than usual. With a sigh, he went to find his wife. A week was not so long. A week before Celebrian left Middle earth for good.

Elladan sat under his tree and thought about things. He looked up and followed the way the twin trees intertwined together. Planted on the day they were born, the trees represented a twin. Legolas had loved to climb them and had been the only one so far to do so without falling out. As he watched the trees, Elladan saw the cave they had found Celebrian and Legolas in. It was older but still the same cave. He watched as he saw men's bodies strewn around the entrance. One body caught his attention. A well-muscled frame with a tangle of dark curls and grey unseeing eyes. A face that was similar to his fathers, they could almost be brothers. Not far away from this body was a female with paler brown hair and darker eyes, her face twisted in fear, as though afraid for something else. She had been stabbed in the back; Elladan presumed she was running into the cave holding something of value. Elladan blinked his eyes and the scene shifted. He was watching as Elrohir bent to pick up a small human child. This child had similar features to the man but his eyes were darker. The child seemed to hold much hope in his mind. Again the scene shifted. Time had passed again but the cave was the same. A tall, broad shouldered man of about eighteen years walked into his view. It was wet and raining and this man was starting to get a cold. For a moment Elladan felt a fierce feeling of anger mixed with amusement. But it soon vanished. The next person to enter his line of vision was Legolas. The elf was roughly the same age and also very wet. The man seemed to be leading them to the cave.

"No, " whispered Legolas making the man turn. Elladan watched, as the man looked from the elf to the cave a shivered, this time from fear not cold.

"We need a place to get warm. The twins will be mad at me if I get a cold!" sighed the man followed by a sneeze.

"Too late Estel!" Laughed Legolas but his smile vanished as he looked at the cave. Estel placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Together Las, we face our fears together!" he whispered…

"Elladan!" came Elrohir's voice. Blinking, Elladan looked towards the gates. Galadriel and Celeborn had arrived to see Celebrian off. Today, his Naneth was leaving. Today, Arwen was going to live with Galadriel. Elladan sighed and stood up. Slowly he made his way towards where his family stood.

Celebrian was gone. Gone. That word kept repeating itself to the elfling as he sat at the diner table. He moved his food around the plate so it looked like he had eaten. His blue eyes saw nothing as his mind worked on the most recent events. First his Naneth had gone and now Celebrian was gone. Those he loved seemed desperate to desert him. Stifling a sob, the young prince looked down at his hands. Eyes watched his every move, eyes that belonged to Elrond. Eyes he could not escape. Legolas saw no way out of the prying eyes. He wanted to escape but he could not find the words to speak. Every time he thought of speech, visions of the cruel contraption entered his mind. Finally having enough of the watching eyes, Legolas did the first thing that came to his mind…he threw his plate directly at the elven lord. Elrond did not even flinch. Instead he stood up and left the room. The twins stared in horror at the blonde elfling and Elladan was quick to follow his father. Elrohir stayed where he was and continued to eat. Legolas could not stand it. He took a deep breath and screamed. He screamed long and loud and when he ran out of breath, he did the same again. It was the only thing he knew how to do it seemed. There was no other way to express his fear. He felt Elrohir come to his side and wrap strong arms around him. Still he screamed. A scream filled with fear and hurt. A scream to break your heart. A scream of loss. Finally he found the word he wanted…

"Liadan!" he whispered, "Liadan!" louder and louder he repeated the name until it too became a scream. Howling in pain the elf prince broke free of Elrohir and ran to the gardens. The screams stopped…

Sitting in the hall, Elrohir wondered what had made the prince stop screaming. He could only guess on what went on inside the elflings head, only guess at the ain he was going through. Elladan entered and came and sat with him.

"Worry not Elrohir, hope will come to our Legolas, hope will save him, I know it!" whispered the elder twin as he placed and arm around his twin. Elrohir nodded and the two went in search of the younger elf…


	10. of Memories and Thoughts

Disclaimer…if u have got this far and still don't know then I suggest u read the other chaps before this one!

Hello everyone…I am feeling kind and decided to update today…thanks to my reviewers…if anyone wants to read my other story could you review so I know if people like it please…sorry for the short chapter…enjoy it!

Chapter Ten – Of Memories and Thoughts

He ran after his brother, his only thoughts were of his mother, was she all right? Ahead, his brother stopped and listened. With a silent nod they both turned and headed left. Faint screams reached their ears, screams of pain. With a snarl, the two brothers rushed into the cave, swords drawn…

Elrohir sat up panting. He ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed. He could still hear the screams of the orcs as his sword impaled them. There had been so much blood and death. Walking to the door, he opened it and jumped back in shock. Elladan was standing there, looking very uncertain. He grinned sheepishly at Elrohir and calmly walked in and sat on the bed. Elrohir went to sit with him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes then…

"El there is something I have to tell you," Elladan said. He began to fiddle with the blankets beside him. Elrohir waited. "I think I saw the future or something, I'm not sure, but it was the day Naneth left and I was sitting under our trees. I saw the cave and I saw orcs. There were rangers there too; I think I saw Arathorn grown up. He was dead as was everyone else there. There was a child and we were there. We took the child with us; it was Arathorn's child. Then the image shifted, it was the same cave, but older. Legolas was there and he was older, there was also a man, well an eighteen-year-old man, I think it was the same baby we took with us. His name was Estel, he was named Hope! An elvish name! He seemed to know Legolas pretty well and Legolas trusted him, I'm so confused El, what does it mean? Is it the future?" Elladan stopped talking and looked at his brother. Elrohir was silent, thinking of what his twin had told him. Then he nodded.

"I think you may have inherited Ada's gift of foresight, I hope its good this future of ours! I'm glad Legolas has someone to call a friend later on life! Baby Arathorn has a child of his own?" Elrohir grinned and hugged his twin. Elladan laughed.

It was so dark he could not see anything. He wanted his Naneth and sister. But they were not here. No one was here. He was alone. Screaming, Legolas threw his pillow at the door. It was followed by his lamp and book. Soon he had also overturned the small table and scattered the various books around the floor. It wasn't fair. No one cared. The twins had started sleeping in their own rooms and Elrond was always talking to Glorfindel or Erestor. He had not eaten since he had been rescued and no one had noticed. His tantrums had increased and still no one noticed. Well, thought the skinny elfling, maybe when he died of hunger, some one would notice. But he didn't want to die. Walking to the door he peeked around to see if anyone was up. The hall was empty. Silently he walked towards the kitchens. He was hungry and thirsty. Once in the kitchens he found the fruit supply and helped himself to some apples and a few grapes. Once he had filled up a small basket, he crept back to his room. Then, locking the door by placing a few things behind it, he sat down to eat an apple. He wanted some one to care. All he really wanted was an Ada or Naneth to love him. Crying silently, the elfling crawled into bed and fell asleep. From the darkness of the room, an elf stepped forward and drew the blankets around the sleeping elf. Elrond was thinking of ways to get the elfling to speak again. But in the meantime, he would watch over this special child and help him grow. All Legolas had to realise was that some one out there cared for him.

"Wake up little Las, it is time for breakfast!"

"Nana?" asked Legolas in his sleep. He rolled over and opened one eye. Elrond smiled at him and gently helped him sit up. He noticed how Legolas seemed to grip onto him, as though he didn't want to let go.

"Hello sleepy head!" smiled the elf lord.

"Won't leave? You stay?" questioned Legolas uncertainly. Elrond nodded and lifted the lightweight elf out of bed. He smiled as Legolas snuggled into him. It would take time, but the elfling would heal…he was sure of it.


	11. New Life

Disclaimer…if u have got this far and still don't know then I suggest u read the other chaps before this one!

Yep a new chapter…hope you like it, I think this may be the last or I may put one more up, I have not decided yet…if anyone has any ideas for a new chapter feel free to tell me…I also think I might do a sequel like when Estel is older or something!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter Eleven – New Life

There was total silence. The only sounds you could hear were those of the birds or water. It was too quiet. The two elves that walked through the trees were alert and ready for danger. There had been reports from the rangers of trouble with orcs so the two elves had decided to investigate. As they were nearing the cave where once their mother had been held captive, they noticed how the quiet seemed to be more deadly. Exchanging troubled looks, the elves walked into the clearing. Elladan stopped and stared at the scene before his eyes. It was exactly like he had seen in his vision. There was Arathorn, dead. Closer to the cave was Gilrean, her pale brown hair spread out behind her. This time it was Elladan who picked up the bundle. Little Aragorn was sleeping. They had only met this baby twice and both twins had fallen in love with him. Now he was parentless. The twins looked in wonder at the child's face and silently agreed to protect this future king. The hope of mankind slept the whole ride back to Imladris.

Elrond was sitting in his study when the door was flung open and a blonde elfling of around the age of sixteen peered into the room. Upon seeing Elrond the elf slowly walked over to the elf lord and settled himself on the ground. Elrond pretended to ignore the elf. The only way to get Legolas to speak was to ignore him and wait for him to say something. It had been this way ever since he had been rescued. After around two minutes the elf spoke.

"When do the twins come back?" he asked in a whisper. Elrond felt a short moment of joy, as this was the longest sentence Legolas had said.

"A few more days I should think, how is your archery coming along?" asked Elrond.

"Good," they were back to short sentences. Elrond nodded and continued reading the book in front of him. Eventually Legolas got up and wondered over to the bookshelf. In a blink of an eye the skinny elf was perched on the top with a book in his hands. Elrond smiled and continued reading. A knock at his door several hours later made the elf on the bookshelf nearly topple off and Elrond jump. Erestor poked his head in and smiled briefly upon seeing the blonde elfling settling down on the bookshelf once more. Then turning to Elrond he announced that the twins were back. He had to jump back as a bundle of green and gold flew past him and down the stairs to the gates. Elrond smiled at Erestor and the two dark haired elves made their way down to the gates at a more dignified pace then the prince.

Legolas sat on his bed staring at the door in confusion. The twins had come back with a baby. They had ignored him and shut themselves in Elrond's study with Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel. Legolas had been shut out. For attention the elf prince had thrown a tantrum but all he received was a stern look from Elrond and Glorfindel taking him to his room and telling him to stay there. So for the past two hours Legolas had done just that. Sat on his bead and frowned at the door. The silence was shattered by the cries of a baby coming from the next room. Curiously, the elf climbed out his window and looked in to the next room. It was the room Arwen had used as a baby as had the twins. Now it had a human child in the cradle. No one was coming to the screams so Legolas climbed through the window and slowly walked over to the cradle. When he looked inside, the crying stopped. The human child and the skinny elfling stared at each other. Then with a giggle, the child reached out and gasped Legolas's golden hair. Legolas let out a cry of surprise and pulled back. But the human child was strong; he gripped on and was slowly raised onto his feet. Legolas stopped moving and glared at the child. The child just grinned and tugged at the golden hair.

"Having fun?" came a voice from the shadows. Legolas jumped and looked around. Elrond and the twins were standing in the shadows of the room and had been for quite some time. Legolas frowned and tried to free his hair. Elrohir came over and stopped the younger elf's hands while Elladan picked up the child.

"Legolas, we would like you to meet Estel, Estel this is Legolas!" Elladan said as he placed Estel in Legolas's arms. The blonde elf looked on in horror as the child reached up for the blonde hair once more. Elrond smiled; maybe this child was going to help the prince live once more.

Estel stalked through the halls of Imladris. He was looking for Legolas. The elf had hidden away all day and Estel was not happy. The twins were practicing with their swords and had just finished showing Estel how to hold one. When Estel reached his room, he paused outside the one next-door, Legolas's room. No noise came from there, but then again, when had Legolas ever made noise. Smiling Estel opened his door and went to the bed. Sure enough, curled up on the bed was the elf prince, his eyes closed in sleep. Estel frowned; he still could not understand how Legolas slept with closed eyes. Elrohir had said it was because of what had happed earlier in his life, something he still needed to recover from. With a sly grin, the six-year-old child reached out and grabbed a fistful of golden hair. Quick as a flash, a slender hand reached out and grabbed a handful of brown curls. Estel smiled and crawled onto the bed. He planted a kiss on the elf's nose and curled up next to him. Thus it was, when Elrond came looking for him he found the two sleeping gripping the others hair in their hands. Smiling to himself, Elrond sat down and watched them sleep.


End file.
